


Bagging Mr. Baggins

by Iamsuperconfused



Series: The Dansen Family [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cat, F/F, Fluff, Kids growing up, LOTR References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: The story of how Jade acquired Mr Baggins and kept him until the story of Blueberry Blues. Occurs vaguely 10 years post Dr Jade will see you now.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: The Dansen Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525985
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Bagging Mr. Baggins

Alex approaches Kelly from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist as they’re alone in the laundry room, a thing that ten years ago would have turned into a quick sexual encounter is now a simple warm moment of love and affection between them. “Need a hug.” she pouts against her wife’s dark hair. 

Kelly smiles, letting go of the laundry and leaning back against her wife. “What’s the matter Alex?” she runs her fingers against her arms, gently caressing and encouraging the moment. 

“Jade didn’t want to talk to me and pushed me out of her bedroom and it makes me sad.” Alex’s eyes shine with a small amount of tears and her pout trembles but she keeps a lid on the emotional surge. “She’s growing up too.” 

“Well, she’s a teenager and you’re a mother hen, so she’s starting to assert her limits with you.” Kelly turns around to face her wife and presses a kiss on her lips. “I’m sure she’ll do it with me soon enough.” 

“I’m a mama rooster, get it right.” Alex runs her hand over her now decade old hairdo, the strands of hair falling back into place easily, only with more grey in it. 

Kelly smiles and takes a deep breath, her face contorts in slight discomfort and she sneezes. Once, twice and about five times in a row. 

Alex lets her wife step away from her and she rubs her back while she blows her nose. “Nose getting itchy, need me to grab you some cold medicine while I’m out later today?” 

Kelly shakes her head decisively, dropping the tissues down into the nearby trash bin. “I’m having an allergic reaction.” she looks at the laundry she’s doing and her face drops in half anger, half suspicions and she rushes upstairs. “JADE DANVERS-OLSEN!” 

Alex startles at the sudden display of anger from her wife, but amused by the situation as she follows her. “Hey hold on.” 

“No.” Kelly stands firmly as she heads toward her youngest’s bedroom.

* * *

**1 week ago**

* * *

Jade rarely walks back home from school, but some days she just can’t deal with the crowd on the bus and today’s one of those days. Hand stuffed down a pink hoodie, backpack firmly adjusted over her shoulders and her big mess of curls bouncing with each step she takes.    
  
She cuts between a restaurant and a florist, her house is faster to get to when she avoids getting stopped at every street corner to check for VR-augmented cars and other automated vehicles assessing her presence with laggy processors or some such. But that’s when her attention get drawn from her mildly frustrating day to the here and now. 

A small persian cat, very young if the size is any indication, walks out from behind a trash can. There’s no collar, there’s no sign of other cats around.    
  


Jade crouches and reaches to pet the kitten and the poor thing seems to flinch away from her touch at first, but doesn’t flee. “Hmm, you have your teeth so I think you can eat something solid and you look pretty hungry” she sighs a bit. “No money to buy anything. I think you’d like some left over.” she pats her pocket to find herself lacking her wallet. “And I ate all of my lunch today…” 

She picks up the cat and frowns. “Mama won’t like it, but I’m not letting you starve here.” she pulls out a book from her backpack, an old and worn copy of Tiny but Mighty and she reads through a few of the pages with one hand. “You might end up living with aunt Kara! Or maybe with Nia, if she likes cats.” 

The cat climbs up her shoulders and moves to the other arm, then jumps right into her bag. “Well, yeah I suppose that’s a little more subtle that way.” the name comes naturally, both because her recent essay was on the Hobbit and because of the cat just jumping into her back. “Mr. Baggins, It’s time for a little adventure.” 

* * *

Kelly looks genuinely angry and upset, staring down at Jade with the persian kitten lounging lazily at her side. Arms crossed over her chest, foot tapping on the floor with great impatience. “You know I’m allergic to cats, you know we can’t have them in the house, so why is there a cat living in your room! I’m Allergic! Where did you even  _ get _ a pure-bred persian kitten!?” 

“I found him between a restaurant and the florist where mama got you the roses the other day.” Jade says meekly, her eyes darkening, her own turmoil rising to the surface. She had meant to talk to her moms about it, but Mr. Baggins’ companionship had proven too much to give up. “I thought maybe I could keep Mr. Baggins for when Aunt Kara would come over, but she skipped out this week and… and It’s been nice having him around for me.” 

Alex watches the exchange, she’s right next to Kelly and running her hand up and down her wife’s back, trying to sooth her. Though her gaze constantly turn toward the kitten who seems to give a non-positive amount of fucks about Kelly or her outburst. “Kara would probably like to have Mr. Baggins.” 

“Which mean we’d have to host game night more often or that Lena would have to host.” Kelly says with a bit of a grump to her voice. 

“Oh, come on, Kelly, that’s barely an adjustment.” Alex says, her wife’s temper slowly simmering down, she allows herself a bit of a push back. 

Jade however seems unhappy about it. “I can’t get  _ anything _ !” 

“Jade, I’m Allergic!” 

“You found out about  _ my cat  _ By doing MY laundry. Which I’ve told you to  _ stop doing! _ ” Jade getting actually furious is something neither Alex nor Kelly is used to. It didn’t happen much over the past ten years and it usually never was over something like this. “I spoke to you five time yesterday, I watched a movie, I ate dinner with all of you and you didn’t sneeze once.” 

“I’M ALLERGIC.” Kelly insists loudly, doing a wide gesture of her arms, which draws the attention of the persian kitten who tries to follow the gesture with his alert gaze. 

“I know!” Jade crosses her arms too and looks away. “I’m tired of you ignoring what I ask so I’m going to ignore you being allergic and keep him here. He’s my cat. It’s my laundry and I want you out of my room.” 

Kelly takes a deep breath and seems about to go off for a moment, but Alex steps in and pulls her out of the bedroom, wrapping her in her arms. “Kelly, give me five minutes and I’ll join you, I think you need a bit of time to cool off.” she whispers, kissing the side of Kelly’s head. 

Kelly storms off to their bedroom and the door slams shut a few moments later. 

Alex sighs heavily, rubbing her forehead. “All the negotiation for black ops deal for the DEO paid off for this moment.” she quips to herself and she steps closer to Jade’s room, knocking on the door. “Can I have your attention for just five minutes?” 

“Yeah.” Jade is crying, it’s obvious by the way her voice bubbles and she can imagine her hugging her cat right now. 

“You know how to do the laundry? Right?” 

“Yeah.” Jade speaks, and the sounds comes muffled. She’s likely speaking with her face against Mr. Baggins. 

“Can you go do your laundry right now? I promise you a hundred percent that Mr. Baggins will still be there when you’ll come back, okay?” Alex speaks firmly.

“You just want to pet him.” Jade accuses. 

“I also want my wife to let me sleep in my bed tonight, so I won’t.” Alex chuckles.

Jade laughs a little. “I don’t want to lose him.” 

“Go do the laundry now, I’ll see what I can do for you.” Alex blows a kiss through the door, making sure her daughter hears it.    


* * *

Kelly is brushing her hair, sitting at their vanity in the corner of their bedroom, a gift from Lena from a few years ago. She’s changed out of her casual clothes into a white dress with orange floral patterns and her purse is nearby, she’s clearly planning to leave the house. 

Alex roll her eyes. “Where do you think you’re going?” She closes the door to their bedroom behind her. 

“I’m not being unreasonable.” She responds stiffly. 

Alex shakes her head. “Which means?” 

“I am in my home, my house, I want to live here without sneezing every two seconds.” Kelly spits out 

“You sneezed today and zero times in the last six days. That’s the point Jade was trying to make.” Alex sits down behind Kelly on the bed. “You’re sneezing because of cat, yes, but it’s also because you’re not letting Jade have the space she’s been begging you to let her have for over a year now.” 

Kelly drops the hairbrush on the vanity loudly, still angry.

“Normally, you know I’d be on your side with how she spoke to you today. But you got to respect her boundaries.” She points toward outside the room “Because, she’s enforcing them now, with a cat.” 

“And I thought you’d be the one to have problems letting our girls grow up.” Kelly whispers harshly. 

“I cried for three days when Kayla told me she wants to study at the NYCU.” Alex chuckles with a tremor of emotions. “You just were busy at the conference.” 

“I want to take the evening off, just go somewhere and have fun, have a drink and talk to someone.” Kelly shrugs. 

“You do that, but on your way back I’d like it if you’d buy something for Mr. Baggins.” 

“Hard no.” Kelly scolds with a pointed finger. 

Alex laughs. “If you want Jade to buy stuff for the cat, you must let her get money.” 

“I’m not buying this thing anything.” Kelly shake her head. 

“Excuse you, It’s Mr. Baggins.” Alex teases. 

Kelly stares. “You’re dangerously close to sleeping on your own tonight.” 

Alex smirks. “Hey, I specifically did not pet the cat so I could sleep in my bed, so I get points for that.” 

Kelly narrows her gaze. “Stop trying to be funny.” 

“Kelly?” Alex says, softly, her funny facade fading quickly. 

Kelly shakes her head. “I don’t want to spend my days being uncomfortable sneezing here.” 

“I know. If it happens even one day, I’ll take Jade and Mr. Baggins to Kara’s place and we’ll figure a plan out from there.” Alex says solemnly. 

“I feel we’re enabling something we shouldn’t.” 

“I think the trade off of Jade doing her own laundry is enough. Plus, I’m kind of proud of her for not letting a kitten starve outside?” Alex chuckles. “You know she actually knows about animals, right?” 

“She doesn’t really talk to me about it.” Kelly sighs and stands up. “I’m going for the evening, okay? Think you can hold down the fort?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Alex escorts Kelly to the car. “Where are you going?” 

“Nia’s and we’ll be doing some vodka shots.” Kelly sits in the car’s driver’s seat. 

“Be safe and careful and don’t use the damn auto pilot.” Alex kicks their newest car’s wheel. 

Kelly narrows her eyes. “Fine.” 

* * *

> _**Mama** : Jade?  _
> 
> _**You:** What?  _
> 
> _**Mama:** I’m sorry for shouting and for the laundry.  _
> 
> _**You:** might need help to fold _
> 
> _  
>  **Mama:** ask ur mom, im not risking sneezing _
> 
> _**You:** make sense. _
> 
> _**Mama** : might want to start looking for a way to pay for Mr Baggins food _
> 
> _**You:** yeah, mom told me. Thank you for letting him stay.  _
> 
> _**Mama:** want to send a picture so Nia can see? _
> 
> _**You:** [A picture of the cat sleeping on a pillow] _


End file.
